


The Mori

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Dragon Age Fan Fics [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Comics), Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Agents of Fen'Harel (Dragon Age), Dragon Age Lore, Dragon Age Spoilers, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Haven (Dragon Age), Heartbreak, Inquisition Agents (Dragon Age), Jealous Solas, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Long Lost, Mages (Dragon Age), Parent Solas, Past Relationship(s), Pining Solas, Possessive Behavior, Protective Solas, Solas is Fen'Harel (Dragon Age), Templars (Dragon Age), The Winter Palace (Dragon Age), Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Zurie has lived a long, a very long life, filled with love, pain, death, evolution, and loneliness.When the sky tears open she finds herself confronted with a face from her past, a new organisation of old, feral dragons, politicians and wolves. She must come to terms with the changing world around her, old feelings, new feelings and the possibility of finally finding her death.





	1. Zurie

**A/N - SO THIS IS SET IN DRAGON AGE BUT WITH THE POSSIBILITY TO GO INTO OTHER FANDOMS, LIKE THIS IS PAST, THERE COULD BE A PRESENT, AND A FUTURE ETC. (Possibly maybe Avengers and then Mass Effect??)**

**Name:**  Zurie

 **Title:**  The Last Old One. The Dreadwolf's Heart. 

 **Species:**  Vampyre (Mori – Old Ones and pure-breeds)

 **\- Origin:**  The origin of the Old Ones, and subsequently the vampyre race as a whole, remains a mystery to everyone but the old ones themselves, as well as those that were close to them in the beginning. It is known that the Old Ones are the first vampyre, as well as the most powerful of all in existence. They have existed since long before the Chantry was founded, and before the destruction of the elves.

\- There are three types of vampyre; Mori are those that have been born and those that are known as The Old Ones, Strigoi are those that have been turned through the bite of another vampyre, and a Hybrid are those that are half mori and half of another race, mori can breed with any of the races across Thedas, Strigoi cannot breed at all.

 **Age:**  Unknown (Born or created at some point in the Ancient Age)

 

**Appearance:**

**Hair:**  White

 **Eyes:**  Electric Blue

 **Height:**  6 ft 2

 **Ears:**  Slightly Pointed; adorned in charms and hoops, some with pale blue stones.

**Family/Relations:**

Rasmus † - brother

Cille †- sister

Ingolf † - brother

Vivi † - sister

Vidar † - brother

Elin † - sister

Solas/Fen'Harel – Former Lover

_"Se den verden, du har udført på os, Ulv" - Zurie to Solas [See the world that you have wrought upon us, Wolf]_

Lavellan † - Son

Mahalla † - Daughter

Clan Lavellan – Descendants

Clan Mahalla – Descendants

Possible nieces and nephews and descendants through the other Old Ones; by the time of the end Zurie had grown estranged from her family because of her relationship with Fen'Harel

 

**Home:**

Var Dohr/Skyhold/Tarasyl'an Te'las – Formerly

None – Current

 

**Languages:**

Given her age, it can be assumed that Zurie at least understands every language, but she is fluent in:

Morian (Using Danish as it gives that Nordic vampirey feel)

Strigorian (This is a written language, similar to Hieroglyphics, most strigoi lack intelligence and are defined by their hunger)

King's Tongue/Common Tongue

Elvish

 

**Religion:**

The Vampyres are devoted to their belief of the 'Sacred World', this is a parallel plane of higher consciousness where they achieve inner clarity and a greater perception of things that even transcends death itself.

Vampyre that undergo the Ritual are able to gain new insight into the world around them.

According to Zurie, a vampyre must first take a poison, to be cocooned and submerged in water. The ritual is called "Valissa", the "in-between place", that allows them to visit the "Sacred World".

Likely as one of their traditions, while a vampyre is being cocooned, another might recite their sacred mantra, praying for the one that is passing through the rite:  _"Lov dagen, når det slutter. Lov isen, når den holder. Lov sverdet, når det dræber. Lov det liv, der har levet." [Praise the day, when it ends. Praise the ice, when it holds. Praise the sword, when it kills. Praise the life, that has lived]_

After being completely cocooned and having fallen into a state of deep sleep, some vampyres are hung upside-down on the ceiling, no different from bats when sleep, while others might remain in the pools. Vampyre that have passed through the Ritual multiple times seem to no longer have the need to be cocooned again. Instead, they submerge without clothes, into the pools and remain there for as long they wish, which still allows them to access the Sacred World via meditation instead of induced sleep.

**Trivia:**

Skyhold is one of only two places in Thedas that still have a Valissa chamber.

\- This chamber is similar to a temple where the Vampyre go to meditate and perform their sacred rituals. There are several pools and fountains in this area, the vampires use the water to cocoon those that chose to perform the ritual, and leave their bodies resting until their awakening.

\- Other pools are used as a meditation place, in which the vampires don't need to go through the cocooning process again, they simply enter and leave the water as they please.

Zurie's chambers, also formerly shared with Fen'Harel, in Skyhold are located in a round tower off the back of the Great Hall directly behind the throne (Inquisitor's chambers to the left, undercroft to the right), this leads down lower to the Valissa Chamber and leads up to her chambers.

\- The door that leads to this tower is decorated with bats and wolves.

\- The windows in her chambers are decorated with blue glass and water designs depicting the Vampyre connection to the Sacred World and the Valissa chambers.

\- Outside of the tower door is a wolf statue reminiscent of the Dreadwolf (on the left) and a bat statue (on the right)

\- There is also a small winery, small armory, small vault, small potions room and small personal library within the tower.

\- There is a huge four poster bed with black sheer curtains

\- There is a wooden round bathing tub, with a box of oils and soap from across Thedas

\- There is also an Eluvian in her chambers

\- There is a painting, faded and old of all the Old Ones in the great hall.

 _"If you want to win this war, you will need to go farther than even a warrior of your renown has ever ventured before."_  — Zurie, speaking to Leon Trevelyan

 

**Personality:**

Zurie is a calm and wise woman who, rather surprisingly for an Old One, seems to prefer a pacifist approach and is shown to be quite compassionate towards others, offering advice and guidance. She is intuitive and quite spiritual, holding great respect for the so-called 'Sacred World' revered by the Vampyre, and respecting the traditions of her people. Zurie is a formidable fighter and, in spite of her generally peaceful nature, she will not shy from using violence to protect her allies if there is no other solution.

Zurie was deeply hurt by events in her past, with the murder of her entire 'family' and the loss of her lover when he chose to leave her, preferring to spend the years in Uthenera. This caused a deep longing and heartbreak in Zurie and as such hasn't taken a lover since. Despite this heartbreak, Zurie does still very much love Fen'Harel. She also holds a deep distrust and hatred of the elves, and finds it justice that they've fallen so far; this could be her heartbroken side talking.

 

**Physical Description:**

Zurie is a relatively tall, young looking woman with slightly pointed ears, pale skin, long straight white hair, and electric blue eyes. She also has tattoos on her body which mark her as an Old one.

 

**Wardrobe:**

Zurie wears a long white dress when relaxed and safe. She usually wears a silver breastplate over a fitted white dress, especially during combat, and a black fur-lined coat. Zurie seemingly prefers to stay barefoot. Her formal wear is a dress of pale blue and gold, including a gold detailed full waisted belt, and a white fur-lined coat.

 

**Pairing: Solas**


	2. Powers and Abilitites

As a Vampyre, Zurie possesses all the strengths and weaknesses of her species. As a member of the Old Ones, Zurie appears to have a strong connection with the so-called 'Sacred World', which seems to grant her some more unusual abilities that are exclusively found within her 'family'.

**Her unique Vampyre ability is that of:**

Soul Reading/Perception: Zurie can "see" the memories, characteristics, personality, and feelings of others.

**Old Ones:**

_"The Old Ones were too strong. They could destroy the elves if they wanted too, enslave the world in darkness and evil but they chose to be benevolent, only ever taking what they needed and never more, they were revered, worshipped as new gods....until the Evanuris grew jealous; and hunted almost all of them down"_  — Solas

As the first and oldest vampyre, the Old One's abilities are the most advanced and the most powerful. Their abilities are the most advanced and by far superior to any other species in mental strength.

**Vampyre:**

**Super Strength:**  Vampyre are considerably much stronger than elves, humans, dwarves, qunari and tal vashoth. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop of their bare hands, shatter windows and doors with small objects, and single-handedly tear out the hearts of other creatures with little to no effort. Their strength has been used to break necks and spines, and break and move heavy objects. Their impact can send anyone flying. Their strength is also enough to rival that of their own kind. However, given how the Old Ones seem to have the peak power of their condition, they currently remain the most powerful of their kind.

 **Super Speed:**  Vampyre are much faster than elves, humans, dwarves, qunari and tal vashoth. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks, run miles in mere minutes. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. It is unknown if they grow faster with time.

 **Super Agility** : Vampyres possess more superhuman agility, flexibility, and dexterity than elves, humans, dwarves, qunari and tal vashoth. They can move quickly, jump very high, climb and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion.

 **Super Senses** : Vampyre have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those elves, humans, dwarves, qunari and tal vashoth.

 **Super Durability:**  Vampyre can take far more trauma than elves, humans, dwarves, qunari and tal vashoth can, without much discomfort or injury.

 **Healing Factor:**  The injuries of Vampyre heal faster than those of elves, humans, dwarves, qunari and tal vashoth. They can heal/recover/regenerate from any and all injuries in a matter of seconds.

 **Immortality** : Vampyres are immortal. They do not physically age and are immune to all illnesses, toxins, poisons and human diseases or physical conditions. The only physical weapons that can bring permanent death to a Vampyre are a sword forged by dragon's breath, an arrow from Andruil's quiver, as well as a lack of blood, aka starvation.

\- They can be weakened with a potion brewed with elfroot and blood lotus.

 **Enhanced Emotions:**  Vampyres experience emotions more powerfully than elves, humans, dwarves, qunari and tal vashoth. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness are intensified for vampires allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows the Vampyre to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age.

 **Emotional Control** : Vampyres have a limited degree of control over their own emotions. It has been stated that Emotional Control fades over time. It is unknown if the old ones still possess the ability to "switch off" their emotions completely.

 **True Face:**  An vampyre's true face is the appearance they are hiding under their normal face. When a vampyre's true face is revealed, their canine teeth extend into razor-sharp fangs.

 **UV Immunity:**  Zurie is immune to ultraviolet light. (Whilst mori will find it uncomfortable to be out in the daylight, the Old Ones could walk around with little discomfort, it feels like a constant vibration over their skin - strigoi cannot be out in the sunlight)

**Physical Appearance (Old Ones)**

The Old Ones have a human physical form with slightly pointed ears but not as established as the elves, it could be possible that they were created to be hybrids of the two species to try and forge that bridge between them. They have a very attractive physical appearance, charming and polite. Men were characterized by being handsome, tall, of quick movements. The women were described as beautiful and seductive, medium height, smooth movements.

All the Old Ones shared the physical traits of white hair and electric blue eyes as well as tribal tattoos that adorned their bodies.


	3. Other Characters

**Leon Trevelyan  
**

\- Male

\- Rogue

_\- Pairing: Dorian Pavus_

 

**Reagan Hawke**

\- Female

\- Warrior

\- Twin of Riley Hawke

 _\- Pairing: Fenris_ (Formerly Fen'an 'Fen' Mahalla, twin of Fen'telban)

 

**Riley Hawke**

\- Male

\- Rogue (Dual daggers)

\- Twin of Reagan

_\- Pairing: Fen'telban Mahalla_

 

**Syghimye Lavellan**

\- Syg

\- Male

\- Rogue (Archer)

\- Older Brother of Isene and Mahanon Lavellan

\- Dalish/Vampyre hybrid (Only about 10% Vampyre now – can be sustained by eating raw meat)

\- He has a wolf's paw beside his right eye (Not Vallaslin but a birth-mark (Lavellan was born with this so all his descendants share this))

\- Red hair with bright blue eyes

_\- Pairing: Cassandra Pentaghast_

 

**Isene Lavellan**

\- Isa

\- Female

\- Mage

\- The younger sister of Syghimye Lavellan, and twin sister of Mahanon Lavellan (Died at the conclave)

\- Dalish/Vampyre hybrid (Only about 10% Vampyre now – can be sustained by eating raw meat)

\- She has a wolf's paw beside her right eye (Not Vallaslin but a birth-mark (Lavellan was born with this so all his descendants share this))

\- Red hair with bright blue eyes

\- Lavellan clan are Fen'Harel and Zurie's descendants via their son Lavellean and as such are more knowledgeable then the other Dalish and in fact are usually not counted as Dalish because of their connection to the vampyre and to the dreadwolf.

\- Lavellan clan are known to wear wolf furs and skulls as well as communicate with packs when hunting.

_\- Pairing: Blackwall_

 

**Fen'telban Mahalla**

\- Fen

\- White Wolf

\- Wolf Twins (With Fenris)

\- Female

\- Warrior (Sword and shield)

\- Twin of Fenris (Fen'an)

\- Dalish/Vampyre hybrid (Mahalla is a more Vampyre based clan so there is a higher concentration of vampyre in their blood) – They are slightly faster than the Lavellan clan, who are slightly faster than the rest of the elves. Same with strength, reflexes, and healing.

\- White hair and green eyes

\- Fen'telban has a spiral birthmark on the inside of her right wrist (It's hard to see on Fenris because of the Lyrium tattoos but he has one too)

\- (Varania was not Fenris' real sister, with his memories gone they lied to get him to toe the line, she admitted this, and admitted that he did have a sister and that she is known as 'The White Wolf' before Fenris killed her; Fenris has been looking for Fen'telban since)

\- Children of the Keeper of the Mahalla Clan will often be gifted direwolf pups at a young age, strengthening the clan's connection with the animals and Fen'Harel

\- Direwolves are larger than normal wolves native to the Frostback Basin, said to be larger because of the Valissa pools there.

\- Fen'telban's direwolf is jet black and answers to Soufeis; she is usually accompanied by another Sora, this russet colored direwolf belonged to her brother.

\- Mahalla clan are Fen'Harel and Zurie's descendants via their daughter Mahalla and as such are more knowledgeable then the other Dalish and in fact are usually not counted as Dalish because of their connection to the vampyre and to the dreadwolf.

\- Mahalla and Lavellan clans are incredibly close, the two clans will usually meet twice a year when they travel to the Valissa pools in the Frostback Basin.

_\- Pairing: Riley Hawke_

 


	4. Prologue

The world is a truly awful place. Filled with death and destruction. Pain and suffering. Lingering and haunting the lands. Seeping into its very foundations. It's always been there, since the days of old. And with that everlasting and ever-present pain is another ever-present, lingering piece of the old world. In a small village in Ferelden, a village there is nothing special or remotely interesting about, is an interesting traveler. The traveler is sat in front of a small fire as village life continues around her. The setting sun behind her cast an odd glow to her. Though she is hidden from the world, wrapped up in a cloak, her bright blue eyes peer out from under her hood watching the two young girls across, whispering and laughing together, it causes the figure smile wistfully. Longing for something long gone from their life. Heads turn towards loud voices including the hooded figure, blue eyes find a woman cowering on the ground, a huge man stood over her. The blue eyes harden instantly as he pulls his sword on the woman. No context is needed. Because this is not acceptable for any reason. In a flash the figure is there, at his side, in his way, a hand snaps around the sword arm and tightens until the bones beneath their grip strain and groan. Nothing is said but the warning it there. His eyes widen reaching the figures, clashing with the glowing blue beneath the hood, and then he realizes just who he is dealing with. What he is dealing with.

“Vampyre!!” he screams which of course panics the rest of the villagers around them. The vampyre rolls their eyes behind the hood and holds up their hands, removing them from him before taking a few steps back, but it's too late, the damage is done, everyone flees, running inside, into the Chantry, the tavern. Everyone. She is left standing by the fire.....alone. Shoulders rise and fall in a sad sigh before they settle back into place, eyes locked now on the fire in front of her. This is not abnormal. This is every day. She reaches up a hand and pulls away her hood revealing her face beneath, her eyes seemed brighter against her pale skin and stark white hair. This is Zurie. A vampyre, a rare, mysterious and elusive race that depends on blood to survive. Zurie shakes out her white hair as she sighs and then leans back on her hands to look up at the moon above her. It illuminates her skin, adds a ghostly glow to it. But she is still beautiful, in a haunted and immortal way. She barely acknowledges the draw of swords behind her, even though she has heard them, she waits patiently for them to make the first move. Footsteps close in on her, her ears twitching in acknowledgment of the sound. She stands, slowly so as not to startle them into attacking. Just as her cloak shifts around her the sky above her explodes, her eyes widening with it, she cringes too at the noise it makes, echoing around her like....like death itself. Her skin crawls with the magic, with old magic, familiar magic.

“Hvad nu?” She asks herself, her voice thick with an accent, sweet but light and curvaceous, meant to draw in her prey, meant to make every word seductive, but it cracks with disuse, when was the last time she spoke to someone? Feet move behind her again and she turns to the noise. The men that had been approaching her have stopped, now the gape at the sky. Their eyes shift to her and then back to the sky. “Go home to your families,” she tells them, her voice softer then they deserve. “Go” she adds as her eyes return to the sky above them. The men share a look before fleeing as she'd told them to. She pulls her hood back up over her head and lets her eyes track the movements of a comet-like structure expels from the opening in the sky over her. “Virkelig?” she asks sarcastically, her eyes rolling slightly. She debates fleeing from civilization, but she had to leave her castle because there was no food supply, she can't exactly go back without one now. Get involved or flee? Flee or get involved? She closes her eyes and sighs throwing her head back. The answers is the same as it has always been. Flee.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Hvad nu? - What now?  
> Virkelig? - Really?


	5. Chapter One

Zurie crouches at the lake edge, her fingers dipping into the cold water in front of her. The moon high in the sky above her. It's beautiful out here, peaceful and quiet, even with the disgustingly ugly tear in the sky. It's been days now and basically, all of the Void broke loose. Whatever had happened has changed the world, torn it open, split it in a way that will leave it scarred. Spirits and demons escaped, slipping out through the rifts trying to grasp onto the real world. She's stayed away from the most of it, she doesn't get involved in the world's problems, opting to sit them out and wait for things to blow over. They always do.

..............

The village Zurie had visited days before is a mess of blood and body parts now. No signs of life. Barren and stained. A dead silence. Not even a bird or insect present. Cassandra, a Seeker of Truth and warrior is first on the scene, her longer strides effectively put her ahead of her small group, her eyes scanning the area, checking the small dark corners for anyone lurking. Her sword is ready in her hand, her shield pressed in close against her free arm. An elf, Solas is behind her, his attire more relaxed, more comfortable compared to the harden armor of the warrior in front of him, his magic flows under his skin and through his veins like blood, like it's part of him. The dwarf, Varric may be short in stature but his personality fills him out, his beloved crossbow, Bianca on his back as he follows after the elf. Varric crouches at one of the bodies and pushes at the chin exposing the neck.

“Bite marks” Varric states looking over the bite wound in the neck. “Vampyre?” he asks as he stands, he shakes his head; everyone's heard the stories, but the chance of them being real, the vampyres of Thedas, children's stories, the things of nightmares. Cassandra scoffs.

“They're bedtime stories meant to scare children into not running around after dark, that is all, there is no fact to any of them” she argues poking a corpse with the tip of her sword, just to be sure, she'd rather not get too close to them.

“All stories come from somewhere, Lady Seeker” Solas points out leaning on his staff. “If these are indeed victims of a vampyre, then we must burn the remains in case they....” he pauses and then glances to Cassandra. “Return” he offers in way of explanation, not that it was needed, almost everyone in Thedas knows of the legends.

“You believe the vampyre tales?” Solas turns to face the new voice, the figure stands tall and cloaked. Rogue hands reach up and pulls the hood of the cloak free to reveal a human male. His dark hair and bright green eyes mark him as beautiful, and the mark on his hand claims him as cursed. Leon Trevelyan, renowned archer, self-proclaimed ladies, and men's man and Herald of Andraste. He's dressed in blacks and browns and adorned with daggers and arrows, along with a potions belt that sits snug on his side. “Or is this something you've discovered in the fade?” Leon asks, genuinely curious, he and Solas have spoken already about the rogue interest in the fade. Solas holds up his hand readying a fire spell, he twists his wrist and sends it over the bodies setting them aflame.

“There are places where their presence have had lingering effects; attacks are usually...” Solas looks to the fire sadly. “Violent...that sort of thing seeps into the land....scars it” There is noise across from them and Cassandra is instantly alert, pulling her sword and shield ready. She shares a look with the others and offers out unvocalized commands. They move towards the sound, each one silent and steady. But it is not an attack...it is a woman, she is cowering between some barrels, clutching her legs to her chest as she weeps. Weapons are lowered, faces and bodies relaxing.

“It's alright” Varric assures her holding out his hand to her. “We're not going to hurt you” her shaky hand reaches for Varric's and she lets him pull her up to her feet. “Are you alright?” he asks her softly, she sniffles but nods.

“I think so” she whispers.

“Did you see what happened?” he asks her, she nods.

“He came last night” she whispers taking the handkerchief from Leon as he offers her it, she uses it to pat at her cheeks removing her tears. “They were leaving the tavern” she nods to the bodies now burning on the pyre. “Drunk and then he was there. Snarling and then....” she sniffles. “Then the screaming, oh Maker, the screaming” she starts to sob now, covering her face with her hands. “So much blood” Leon touches her shoulder comforting her.

“In the stories, the vampyres don't usually attack villages, they take the lost and wandering....” Leon points out turning to his companions “So why did this one?”

“There was another one” the woman whispers, Leon looks to her. “A few days ago....before the sky” she looks up at the Breach, her voice drawing into a whisper. “She saved my life” she turns to Leon who crouches at her side. “But her eyes were different...they were bright and glowing, they were kind, and they were blue but his...his were red....and dark”

“She was Mori” Solas offers looking to Leon who nods his agreement.

“He was looking for her, had this....sketch, he kept shoving it in their faces....” she points to the noticeboard behind the group. Leon and Solas share a look, the elf nods and moves over to take it. Solas slows the second he sees this 'sketch', it's a poor rendition and nowhere near portrays her true beauty but it is _her_ , he pulls it free and pulls it closer.

“Zurie” he whispers to himself. This is unexpected, it was a possibility she could still be alive, he thought about it, about her, but part of him thought....he doesn't know what he thought really. It's been a long time and part of him hoped she was dead too, that she hadn't have to spend all those years lonely. But here she is. She who has the power to destroy what he's starting to build here, the lies he's told, the identity he's kept secret, she could destroy it all.

“Solas?” Leon asks turning to see what's taking him so long, Solas takes a steadying breath, schools his expression and then returns to the others, handing the sketch to Leon, his fingers curling tight at his side. The human's eyes trace over the sketch. Solas moves to the woman, opting to turn away from his past.

“Were you bitten?” Solas asks her, she shakes her head and then checks her neck frantically just in case she missed something. “You are fine” Solas assures her, she nods a little and clutches her knees to her chest.

“Why would a Strigoi hunt a Mori?” Leon ponders out loud. “Doesn't the stories say that they revere the Mori?”

“The stories say the Mori create them” Varric counters. “Doesn't necessarily mean they like them” Leon hums in agreement. Solas remains silent. They have a point about the Strigoi. They never actively seek out or hunt the Mori. Well, they never used to. He's not sure about much in this world anymore.

 


	6. Chapter Two

Solas seeks her out as soon as he falls asleep the night after he learned that Zurie is alive and out there. He probably should have looked into her a year ago when he woke from uthenera, but things happened and he didn't want to think about her having been alone all these years, he didn't want to think about her at all, the guilt, the pain it drags up. He finds her at home. Standing in front of him. The vampyre's appear closer to spirits in the fade, but instead of the green or the red they have a more blue pallor about them, the old ones more so, they look ethereal. She turns sensing him behind her, her white hair floating as she moves before she is turning away again. He watches her a moment, watches the flames illuminating her face as she stares into them. This room that was once their home, their shared space, it feels so cold and empty now, dark save the fire. He takes a step closer to her.

“Zurie” he whispers, she shifts slightly letting it known that she knows he's there.

“I have no interest in involving myself in whatever game you are playing, wolf” she states coldly, eyes locked on the flames before her. “I felt you wake a year ago” she points out turning and walking away from him, following the curve of the room. “That you seek me out now implies you want something from me” she looks to him. “Out with it”

“A strigoi hunts you” he offers, she hums and nods.

“I am aware” she counters drawing her fingers over the bricks in the wall at her side. “I am dealing with it” she assures him. “Is that all?” she asks him and then turns away from him.

“Zurie” he starts. “I thought you would....” she turns to him and he stops with a sigh.

“I would what?” she asks cocking her head in curiosity. “It has been more than 4,000 years did you expect for me to throw you a party?” she asks him dryly. “To welcome you with open arms?”

“I know our parting words weren't of....affection” he points out, she purses her lips.

“You had succeeded in pushing away any feelings of affection I still retained for you by that point” she reminds him. “I believe your parting sentiments were that you'd rather sleep your years away then with the woman you claimed to love...or the children she bore you”

“That is not...” he starts to argue.

“Yes, Solas, it is” she argues back at him, jaw clenched. “You desired to see the world free of 'them' and you did it, you freed the elves from their shackles....” she sighs. “And then you chose to leave, you chose to leave me and....” she sighs. “Them” he closes his eyes. “And everything that happened after, happened because of you”

“Zurie” he pleads with her.

"They died believing their own father did not care for them" Solas tightens his jaw setting himself onto the couch by the fire. "Jeg håber, det var alt det værd" (I hope it was all worth it) she tells him, he sighs and looks to her over his shoulder.

"Jeg ville aldrig skade dig, og jeg betød aldrig at skade dem" (I never wanted to hurt you and I never meant to hurt them) he argues softly, pain lacing each word.

“But you did” She whispers back. “You did” she walks away from him, running her fingers over the wall. “Now if you'll excuse me” she starts turning to him. “I'd very much like to wake up now”

…........

Zurie wakes alone, she sighs and pulls her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms tightly around them. Her eyes stare at the cave wall across from her. How did her life come to this? Sleeping away in caves, supping slivers of blood from animals or dying humans. She doesn't want to go back to her home because there are so many memories there she does not want to remember every day. She can't go back there. So caves it is.

….........

Solas sits poking at the fire in front of him, his mind on Zurie, she hasn't changed, of course, she hasn't, she's a vampyre and she will forever be ageless, but seeing her again after so long ached. And seeing her still so angry at him. 4,000 years and she is still so mad. He doesn't know what to do with that. How to change it. She was stubborn back when they were together and he can only imagine how stubborn angry Zurie can be. He takes a breath and looks up as Leon steps out of his tent, arms stretching over his head. He sees Solas and then pulls his shirt from around his waist.

“You're up early” Leon points out pulling on his shirt and then moving towards Solas.

“It was a difficult night” Solas admits, Leon raises an eyebrow.

“Because of the whole vampyre thing?” he asks sitting on the log next to Solas.

“They are dangerous.....and with the behavior, it showed” Leon glances to him.

“It was out of character?” Leon asks, Solas nods.

“They don't go looking for Mori” Solas answers. “And they don't wander into a village to ask for something....let alone draw pictures”

“So what does it mean?” Leon grabs the kettle from the ground and hangs it over the fire.

“I have no idea” Solas admits. “But I think we should find that mori” he adds.

“I agree” Cassandra states behind them. “Probably not for the same reason though” she offers Solas. “Mori, if....real” she adds a little skeptic. “Are, according to the stories, incredibly powerful....could make for a fierce ally”

“Still a skeptic?” Leon asks her.

“When I joined the Seekers” Cassandra starts crossing her arms over her chest. “There were stories....of these creatures and the others used to go on and on and on but I never saw one so I assumed it was their way of teasing the newest recruit”

“Just because you don't see it, or can't see it” Leon starts. “Doesn't mean it isn't real” He slaps his knees and stands. “But I do agree with you on the mori, we should find her, that's why I already sent a bird to Haven for Blackwall. He knows the Hinterlands better than any of us, if she's hiding out here he'll probably know the best places to look” Cassandra and Solas both look impressed, Leon sighs. “I know I screw around a lot” he starts. “But I do know some tricks to get things done” he shrugs and sighs. “I can track, and I know the best tools are people that know the land and people that can move....so as soon as Blackwall gets here we'll get moving. Until then, we'll do what we can for the refugees....”

“Good idea” Cassandra agrees.

“I saw some elfroot clusters up the hill” Solas offers. “I will collect some for the healer” Leon nods in agreement. This gives Solas some time to think about Zurie and what he is going to say when he comes face to face with her again. 

 

 


	7. Chapter Three

Illuminated by the full moon above Zurie, the water shifting around her waist, her hair long and the only thing covering her modesty. She glances over her shoulder at Warden Blackwall as he lingers slightly caught out. She raises an eyebrow at him.

“Some would accuse you of spying” she points out reaching up to bring her hair over her shoulder. “Or worse” she adds.

“I was looking for water” he lies, she wrinkles her nose.

“Try again” she counters moving towards him, the water rippling around her. She steps out of the water and onto the grass. she's breathtakingly beautiful and she's naked. “You've been tracking me” she states stepping up onto the shore, unabashed in her nudity as she approaches him. Blackwall looks away, suddenly wanting to flee and run back to camp.

“I'm with the Inquisition” he admits, she hums a little. “They're looking for you”

“Why are they looking for me?”

“Depends on who you ask” he answers. “They want your help, they...want to warn you”

“About the strigoi tracking me?” she asks, he looks surprised that she knows that but nods. “Well, I am already aware of that”

“Then they want to warn you about the Breach in the sky, or ask for your help with it....” He explains just as Cassandra bursts through the bushes, she pants looking between them, Zurie cocks her head at the woman, Blackwall clears his throat stepping back from the mori. “I found the mori,” He tells the Seeker who nods.

“So I see” Cassandra comments and then turns to pluck Zurie's dress from the branch it's hung on. “You're naked” Cassandra points out shaking the dress at her. “Get dressed”

“My modesty does not seem to bother your  _'Grey Warden'_ companion” Zurie points out taking the dress from her, she glances to Blackwall, he does not miss the implication of her tone. She turns away pulling the dress over her head, letting it pool around her body, the droplets of water still clinging to her skin latch onto the dress. She pulls out her hair and shakes it over her shoulder before turning back to the others. “So it seems you've been looking for me” she comments as Varric, Leon, and Solas join them from between the trees. She glances to Solas and then back to Cassandra. “I have no interest in human problems” she points out.

“The Breach threatens everyone” Cassandra points out.

“Not me” Zurie counters.

“So what, you're just going to hide away and wait for it to pass over?” Leon asks her.

“As I have done with every other 'world' threatening issue” Zurie points out. “Blights. Wars. Invasions. I've seen it all.....and I no longer have any sort of patience for it....”

“But this is your world too....” Cassandra argues. “Your people”

“Be quiet” Zurie hisses, Cassandra takes offense and steps closer to the vampyre ready to berate her but before she can Zurie pushes Blackwall away from her, then something is colliding with her, sending her sprawling across the dirt. Solas moves to help her before stopping himself. It's not his place anymore. Cassandra pulls her sword free. It's another vampyre, a strigoi, he leaps to his feet and turns to hiss at the members of the Inquisition. Zurie is on her feet in a flash, she grabs the back of the strigoi and throws him away, across the dirt and through the trees. She then turns to the others. “Get out of here” she warns them.

“And leave you alone with him?” Leon asks stepping closer. Zurie raises an eyebrow.

“You do know I am stronger than him?” she asks him just as the strigoi appears through the trees. “You are human, you are no match for it” she adds to Leon before turning to her attacker. The strigoi snarls before stalking towards her. Zurie adjusts her stance, sweeping her dress skirt to the side. Ready for a fight. At real speed the strigoi has Zurie pinned to the tree behind her, she cries out reaching up to push at him, the strigoi sets a hand on her face and shoves it back into the tree bark behind her, fangs snapping at her throat, her hand keeping the sword away from her. But she hasn't fed in weeks. She's weaker than usual because of it.

“We have to do something” Leon states, Solas stops him from interfering, he's human, he will get hurt. The strigoi raises his sword towards her and slashes at her, Zurie shifts at speed but he still catches her arm. She cries out and spins away. Solas watches worried, he knows he shouldn't but he is. He raises his hand and summons a firebolt. He throws it out, hitting the strigoi and he starts screaming as he catches fire, he drops the sword which Zurie dives to grab, she stands and drives the sword through the strigoi's heart, he screams as he dies, she pulls the sword out of him letting him drop to the ground. She takes a deep breath and stands up taller. Blood dripping from the blade of the sword. She lifts her eyes to Solas', he stares back at her. She turns away first, her fingers clenching around the sword handle.

“He should not have been able to pin you” Solas states at her flank, worry lacing his tone, all it does it make her angry, how dare he feel concern for her? After everything that he put her through. After everything that he did to her. She snarls and turns on him.

“That is none of your concern” she sneers at him, eyes fierce, he is slightly taken aback by it.

“But he's right” Leon counters stepping closer to them. “You are Mori, Strigoi aren't meant to be able to match you, that's how the stories go....” she looks away and clenches her jaw. “When was the last time you fed?” he asks, she sighs and closes her eyes.

“I have no desire to feed” she argues.

“How long?” Leon repeats with more conviction, leaving no room for her to argue with him. She grinds her teeth a moment before turning, caving in.

“Not since before the sky tore” she admits. “People are wary, rightly so, less inclined to offer....and I will not take with force” she turns away and moves to the dead strigoi. “This was no normal strigoi” she mumbles kneeling next to the body, with a sigh she turns his face, with her who and what she is she feels connected to all of them, mori and strigoi, they all come from her family. “They have become bolder...” she states. “I have been tracking a pack of them”

“A pack?” Solas asks, slightly alarmed.

“Strigoi do not have packs?” Cassandra asks.

“They are...solitary” Zurie answers. “Too possessive, too aggressive to thrive together....” she strokes the cheek of the strigoi. “The thing” she snarls and nods upwards. “In the sky” she glances to Solas and then away. “It is warping them” she cocks her head. “Devolving them”

“Don't you mean evolving?” Varric asks her.

“Once upon a time, strigoi were not that different from mori. It was simply a name given to those who had been bitten and not born, they spoke, they wrote, they danced and sung and created strigoi families.....things happened, the world changed, and so did they, they are devolving back to the old ways”

“Then is that such a bad thing?” Leon asks. “Surely them returning to the old ways is...better” she moves slightly and shrugs.

“A pack of organized savage, hungry monsters looking for food? Wandering into a village in groups of two or more? Villagers can barley fight off one....any more and it would be a slaughter” she asks him raising an eyebrow. “Mori at least retain some semblance of....” she cocks her head searching for the right word. “Anstendighet” she looks around and notes most of them are looking at her with confusion.

“Decency” Solas offers in translation. Zurie glances to him and then away.

“Mori are more like your Orlesians, the strigoi are your....tal vashoth, but even that is generous” she pushes herself up from her knees, collecting the strigoi's sword as she does so. “They are driven by basic primal need, a deep hunger that rules over every part of them...” she sweeps her dress skirt aside to move a little. “Fills every waking moment, they have no capacity to think about anything else....let alone being social” she purses her lips and looks up at the sky.

“You're still bleeding” Solas point out wrapping his fingers around her wrist and lifting her arm to look at the still weeping wound, she glances to it and then to him.

“Yes” she agrees and looks to the blade in her hand, she lifts it and sniffs along the length of the metal. “It's been treated” she comments leaning away from it. “Elfroot and blood lotus”

“Poison?” Cassandra asks taking the sword from her.

“To the strigoi, yes....mori are merely weakened by it” Zurie turns back to her arm and purses her lips. “This is unfortunate” she pulls herself free of Solas' grasp and moves away from him, her fingers poking at the wound as it is slow to heal.

 


	8. Chapter Four

Zurie sits by the lake cleaning her arm, trying to purge the poison from her system. She hisses a little as she presses too hard on the wound. Solas sets his staff against the boulder and moves to her side, she doesn't look up at him but he knows she knows he is there. He sits at her side and looks over her wound when she pulls the cloth away to wring in the water.

“Thank you” he whispers taking her arm in his, her eyes glance towards him. “For not...letting it show that you know me”

“I do not” she argues. “I do not know you” she elaborates, he closes his eyes and then sighs.

“Zurie” he whispers before he opens his eyes.

“No” she snaps a little. “You are not the man I knew” she looks away from him. He places his free hand on her arm and lets his magic flow through, healing her wound.

“Ir abelas, ma vhenan” he whispers sadly brushing his thumb over her arm, she pulls away and stands before walking away from him. She will not fall back into old patterns. She cannot trust him again. “You need to feed” he scolds pulling her back down, she allows him, he knows how easy it would be if she wanted to stop him. Instead, she sighs and sits at his side again, he rolls up his sleeve and pulls a dagger from his belt. He cuts open his forearm and holds it out to her, she glances to him and the to it. She sighs and closes her eyes because she knows he is right, she needs to feed. She hasn't in so long and she is so very hungry. The veins under her eyes start to creep upwards and she lowers her lips to his arm, her fangs dropping and latching onto the wound, his breath catches. She takes what she needs from him and not more. She pulls her fangs back and glances to him.

“Takk skal du ha” she whispers wiping at her lips to remove the blood.

“Will you please consider helping them?” he asks her, she watches him a moment and then sighs.

“What did you do?” she counters, he looks down. “Have you destroyed the world yet again, wolf?”

“Do not” he snaps slightly hissing under his breath. “I made a mistake” he corrects.

“You are good at that” she reminds him, he lifts his eyes to her. He knows he hurt her. He knows he broke her heart. And he knows she's spent the last 4,000 years hating him for what he did. But it hasn't been 4,000 years for him. He went to sleep and woke a year ago to a world so far changed from the one he left. She then sighs and shakes her head. “I have seen this world change, seen empires rise....and fall, watched the humans slaughter one another....and the elves” she looks back at him. “What is there worth saving?” she stands and walks away again, this time he allows it. She's lost too much, seen too much, and let her bitterness fester. He cannot blame her. He is the one to blame for all of this. For what he did to the world. To her. To his own family. He hangs his head and lets out a heavy breath.

…............

Solas returns to the Inquisition group just in time to hear the end of a conversation, he perks up a little hearing Zurie's voice among them but lingers on the words good news from Leon.

“What is good news?” Solas asks looking around the group.

“Zurie's agreed to come with us” Leon states, Solas turns surprised given his conversation with Zurie. He meets her eyes, something passing between them before she looks away and back to Leon.

“We must deal with the Strigoi pack first” she points out. “If left to fester they will only grow in numbers and more of you humans will perish”

“And how do you suggest we do that?” Leon asks. “You said yourself, humans are no match for them”

“I am not naïve or stupid enough to take them head-on” she answers. “You have herbs, yes?” she asks. “Elfroot and blood lotus, we can create the same poison they coated that blade with...They should sleep during the day” she points out and looks down at the strigoi corpse, his face is covered in burns and boils and flaking skin from the sun, it is why they do not venture out, he must have been desperate...or stupid. “We can sneak into their camp and lace their food and clothing with the poison” Leon shares a look with Cassandra who nods. It is a logical plan.

“We will have to be quick” Cassandra states. “Nightfall is only a few hours away” Zurie nods in agreement.

…..................

Syg's piercing blue eyes track Zurie as she walks with Solas through Haven as they arrive from the Hinterlands, Leon and Cassandra walk ahead of them, Varric and Blackwall behind. Syg's been here a few days now after word had spread that there was a mori among the Inquisition, he had to come. He had to know. And he knows. He knows exactly who she is by the markings on her shoulders. She is the last Old One. The only one to survive the slaughter. He turns to the figure behind him making potions. His sister.

“Isa” he calls to her. “She's here” he states, she looks up and to him and then across the village. She drops the herbs in her hands seeing Zurie. They've waited for this moment their entire lives. Many of their clan have. Zurie is their ancestor. Her son is their clan's namesake. Their founder. She is their history. And she's right here in front of them. Isa's hands tremble slightly.

“Syg” she whispers, he takes her hands and smiles down at her, she's tiny compared to him, his baby sister.

“We must write to the clans,” he tells her. “We must tell them that it's true....” He releases her hands and pulls parchment out of his side pack. Isa sits in front of the fire and smiles to herself. There is more of a chance that this Inquisition will defeat the evil in the world with Zurie on the right side. They both know just how powerful and needed she is.

 

 


	9. Chapter Five

All of them are gathered in this tiny war room. Iron Bull. Sera. Vivienne. Varric. Cassandra. Blackwall. Leliana. Cullen. Josephine. Solas. And Zurie. Shoulder to shoulder almost. Leliana studies Zurie who stands more relaxed than the others. She has nothing to fear here. No one to fear.

“She's not just a mori” Leliana points out as she watches Zurie. “Judging by those tattoos on your arms. You're an old one....” she motions to Zurie. “And given the stories, you are the last one, the only survivor of the slaughter” Zurie purses her lips a little.

“If that is the case” Vivienne offers. “Perhaps upsetting or angering her would be unwise” she notes seeing Zurie's jaw clenching.

“Wise words” Solas agrees, he knows Zurie, he knows her temper.

“My brothers and sisters were killed, yes...” Zurie agrees. “But that was a very long time ago, and the world has moved on” she offers. “So have I. I am here to help” she offers. “If you will take it”

“And just how can you help?” Josephine asks, not accusingly, but curious. Zurie looks around them and then back to Josephine.

“My eyes see beyond the surface of so many things” Zurie answers. “I see much about all of you" she adds.

“Such as?” Cullen asks her, she takes a breath and looks around each of them before stopping on Cassandra.

“You have a loved and lost a mage” She points out. “And killed a dragon to save the Divine” Cassandra looks down a little. Her eyes move to Cullen. “A Templar in name but not in heart” she states. “And it all weighs heavily on you now....you face a challenge far greater than anything you have ever faced before, and yet you do it alone.....” Cullen notes the eyes on him and he clears his throat rubbing the back of his neck. She looks to Solas who's eyes plead with her not to do it to him, any of the others, but not him. “You have lost so much, more than anyone can ever understand. I see how much pain this gives you, deep inside, where you will always hide it” she tells him. “What Pride had wrought indeed” he swallows a little. She moves on from him, he clutches to his staff. “Many battles will be fought" She looks to Leon. "And lost in the time to come"

"What else do you see?" Leon asks quietly.

"Darkness" she answers. "One that touches us all” she admits. “If you want to win this war, you will need to go farther than even a warrior of your renown has ever ventured before.” Leon stands up taller a little.

"I have seen so much war. So much killing" Leon admits, his voice breaking slightly with his emotions. "I cannot bare more" he looks around the others. “We cannot bare more”

“But there will be more” Zurie argues. “So much more before this is over...”

“Can you say that we'll win?” Cassandra asks her.

“I do not see the future” she scolds. “If I did, do you not think I would have saved my family?” Cassandra nods a little. “I see memories, characteristics, personalities, and feelings, but no, not the future. I see that you all have hope, but it is dwindling in each of you with the losses you witness, the barriers you meet...You are not yet the team you could become....each of you hiding and protecting....yourselves, each other....when you each let go, and trust those with you, fighting with you, you will see just what you are truly capable of. I see outcasts and pariahs, the lost and damaged, but that is what makes you all spectacularly qualified for this. You've all seen the damage the others have done. The templars. The circles. The wardens. The Chantry. Humans. Qunari. Mori. Strigoi. Dwarves...” she glances to Solas. “Elves” she looks back to the group. “Each of you has faced them in your own ways and bring such a unique perspective, you fight and argue with one another, push and pull, but stop and listen and you'll make something here that is so right and so powerful that you could truly save the world. Your experiences and knowledge is a collective like no other has ever seen before” Solas smiles proud of her. “You have a circle mage” she motions to Vivienne. “And a templar” she nods to Cullen. “An apostate” she looks to Solas.  _“A Grey Warden”_ Blackwall doesn't miss her tone. “A red jenny” she nods to Sera who smirks. “A Chantry sister turned hero” she looks to Leliana. “Who aided in the last Blight. A quanri spy. A storytelling dwarf with more experience then he shares” Varric smirks a little. “And a beautifully crafted crossbow” she adds, Varric winks at her. “Your horse master is the best in this world and of this time” she mentions. “Imagine what he could do with...harts or halla or....giant nugs” they all look at her sharply. “You did not know about those?” she asks. “I can put you in contact with a breeder” she offers. “They are delicious” she adds and shrugs. “Your blacksmith....he is more talented than you think.....”

“You just got here” Leliana points out.

“I see many things” Zurie adds with a smirk. “I also know that there are two elves here that aren't what they seem” she points out. “Neither dalish nor city....they hail from a clan outside of the dalish, shunned for their beliefs” Zurie flutters at speed to the door and opens it, revealing Syg and Isa on the other side, both dressed in their clan regalia, wolf furs around their shoulders, a couple of skulls on their belts. “They also happen to be listening in” she comments. The two elves smile sheepishly. “Clan Lavellan” she comments. Solas snaps his head up and around, knowing that Lavellan was the name of their son.

“Mother” the two elves greet her back before dropping to their knees in front of her. Zurie purses her lips in annoyance.

“Mother?” Cassandra asks.

“Get up” Zurie scolds the elves harshly. “Now” Sig and Isa stand, Sig pushing Isa behind him thinking an attack is coming. “Do not bow” she scolds. “Or bend the knee....to anyone....ever,” she tells them, they both nod. Solas glances to her. “You are not slaves, and you are not servants...Who are you?”

“Syghimye” the elder of the two introduces. “And my sister, Isene” he looks to his sister and smiles. “We came cause we heard that you were here...the clan, they sent us to see”

“My brother” Isa admits, correcting Syg slightly. “He was at your conclave,” she tells them. “He died...in the explosion” she sniffles and looks down as a few tears leave her eyes, the grief is still there for her, her twin brother, lost because of these humans. But she came to help, like he would have wanted. “He wanted to help” she adds. “So, he came to help you, despite the clan telling him that it was a mistake....he died believing that peace could be made....” Syg strokes her cheek. “He was the optimist” she teases weakly. “But I wanted to come....” her eyes flicker to Zurie. “Not just because of you...but for him”

“We want to stay to help” Syg adds. “If you would have us”

“We're not in the position to turn away voluntary help,” Leon tells them. “And we welcome all, right?” he asks looking to Cassandra, she nods back.

“Of course” she voices. “What can you do?” she asks.

“I like to stab people” Syg admits. “And Isa is our clan's first” Isa rolls her bright blue eyes.

“He's a hunter” She corrects. “A good one...can track for miles and miles if need be” Leon nods impressed.

“That's because of the mori in our blood, not because of my skill” Syg argues slightly.

“It is both” Isa counters with a smile, then looks to Zurie who is watching them both. Something akin to longing and loss in her eyes. Zurie pushes past them and walks away. The two elves, Solas and the others watch her go.

“So she seems fun” Bull offers with a smirk. “Provided she doesn't eat us in our sleep”

"Some recruitment speech though" Varric adds with a smirk. They all agree though, she made her case, she proved that she's worthwhile recruiting. Motivating them. Possibly motivating everyone else too. That, in itself, is handy. Let alone all her mori abilities. 

 


	10. Chapter Six

 

Zurie needed space after the arrival of those two elves, her blood, what is left of her family. And to learn that one of them died because of this war. Because of this war, this conflict, the explosion at the temple. Another victim of the Dread Wolf. More loss. More pain. Varric tugs his cloak closer as he treads through the snow towards her. She's stood in the snow, almost blending in because of her hair and pale skin. The moonlight seems to be directly illuminating her.

“So...” Varric starts, though afraid of her, he is more intrigued, curious. Imagine the stories she could tell him. The history flowing through her veins. “All these years, all these wars, and now you offer help” she turns to face him, her features cold and schooled, all trace of any earlier emotions gone.

“Perhaps it is a statement at how hard the world is suffering” she offers. “That after all these years and all the wars....now, this war, this...” she looks up at the Breach. “Single threat, is enough to bring me to aid you” Varric nods, he sees that, that it must be so bad, so threatening that it brings her out of hiding. “I've read your books” She admits, he seems surprised by that, given who and what she is, that she's even looked at his books.

“You have?” she nods.

“Yes, I particularly like your story about the Champions” she steps closer to him. “A tale of success in the face of such hardships...It the sort of heroics I enjoy. A tale of friendship and companionship, and yes, there were many events that could have changed them both into pained and broken individuals but it didn't...I liked that” Varric smiles at her.

“Thank you,” he tells her warmly.

“If I can make one little comment” she starts. He nods. “Orsino's fate made no sense” she admits. “A mage of such renown and upstanding, suddenly turning to blood magic” she shrugs and pulls a face. “And he was winning, the mages were winning....he had the Champions on his side” she purses her lips in thought and then sighs. “I just...I guess you had to be there”

“I agree,” he tells her. “He had no reason to do what he had....we had won, Meredith had been dealt with, the Templars had stopped after seeing Meredith's...breakdown. But the damage had been done” he offers. “Mage bodies littered the streets, so...I can't tell you what was going through his head when he made that choice”

“I've never been to Kirkwall” she admits. “I never had reason to”

“All these years and not even one day, not even an hour?” he asks amused, she shakes her head.

“No, no, I never really left the mainland, not a fan of traveling by sea”

“You and me both” he adds. “It's pretty cold out here” he comments noting that she is only wearing her thin dress.

“I will be fine” she argues turning back to look up at the moon. Varric lets out a breath but nods before walking away. She likes being alone anyway. It's her default setting. She wraps her arms around herself, fingers pressing into her flesh. She takes a breath of the night air and turns to head back to Haven. Syg is stood watching her, Zurie holds up her head and purses her lips.

“Sorry” he apologizes and looks down. “I urm....”

“Whatever it is you are looking to find here, with me” Zurie starts. “You will not find it...I am not some....revered figure and I am not your 'mother'” she passes him and begins to walk away, Syg turns, his bright blue eyes following after her.

“It's because of you that we live” he argues, she sighs and turns back to face him. “It's because of you that we are who we are, it's because of you that our clans hold onto traditions learned from your children.....it's because of you that we are free of the shackles that plague our lost brothers and sisters....how can you think that we shouldn't revere you? That we shouldn't call you mother? You are the reason for our very existence” he approaches her. “I have a mother, father, sister, a clan, a home.......because you exist” she stares at him a little. “Because....he existed. Our own people have shunned and abused us” he sighs a little. “Please” he whispers. “Don't let it come from you too” She reaches up and cups his cheek, her thumb brushing over his flesh before she pulls back and walks away, not stopping this time. Sig sighs and runs his fingers over the wolf's skull on the side of his belt.

…...............

Solas sits outside of his cabin, his eyes locked on Isa as she sits by the fire set up in the middle of the cluster of cabins. She's stripping leafs for the soup bubbling away. His descendant. His blood. What's left of his bloodline. She shares the same birthmark as Lavellan did, that little paw print by the eye.

“What's wrong?” Isa asks as Syg sits at her side, his features still showing his emotions from his conversation with Zurie.

“Just....disappointed” Syg admits leaning on his knees. “They way we were raised, everything that our clan is, the way we were taught the truth and...seeing her, talking with her....” he scoffs and rolls his eyes. “It's nothing as I thought it would be” he looks down and sighs. “Everything we suffered, at the hands of humans, at the hands of our own kind, it was supposed to be worth it all because she was out there looking out for us....but she's not, she doesn't even care” he kicks at the rock by his foot. “She doesn't care about anything” Solas looks down at his book, his heart aching for them. They would have loved the Zurie he fell in love with. The warm, kind, loving young mori who smiled and laughed so easily. He broke that version of her when he abandoned her.

…...............

Solas finds himself in the fade, always in the fade when he sleeps. This is a particularly fond memory for him. His children. He watches six-year-old Lavella running around the tree in the gardens. Past!Solas is smiling from where he sits reading, four-year-old Mahalla at his back braiding his hair. He misses his hair. He misses his children. He misses Zurie.

“They were adorable at that age” Solas turns his head to find Zurie at his side, her eyes on her children. “So innocent and untouched by darkness” Solas swallows a little. “You were happy here to” he nods.

“I was” he assures her. “Zurie” he whispers. “I really did love them” she glances at him. “More than...anything”

“Not more than anything” she scolds.

“I was trying to give them a better future,” he tells her. “To give them a world without.....them” She rolls her eyes a little and shakes her head.

“How did that work out?” she asks. “I watched them die for your better future” she growls at him. The fade around them shifts and changes.

“No” he begs. “Please, don't show me...” he closes his eyes hearing the clash of swords and that twang of a bow. He holds up his hand and waves slightly, pulling them both from that memory. He's not ready to see that. It's hard enough for him to think about it. He looks at Zurie who clenches her jaw as she stares at him.

“Perhaps me working with these people is a mistake” she comments. “Seeing you again.....I am so mad”

“I know” he assures her.

“And even now, after all these years, it is still so strong” he nods. “You broke my heart....” her voice breaks a little. “And it never healed” he looks at her but finds her gone. He closes his eyes and lets out a breath fighting his own emotions.

 


End file.
